


In search of a Habor

by SharinaMay



Series: Rumbelle Showdown: Moongirl [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinaMay/pseuds/SharinaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for his lost son Rumford Gold finds himself upon a pirate ship in company of Belle Avonlea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In search of a Habor

**Author's Note:**

> Showdown prompt: In the tower, Historical AU, For safe keeping  
> (I'm not sure about the rating on this one... so if anyone disagrees with me, please speak up :) )

It was supposed to be for one night. That had been her request. One night’s sleep in his cabin.

Gold had been shocked at first; Belle Avonlea was a Lady after all. But it seemed the months travelling alongside young Phillip, ending upon _The Mighty Dragon_ , a well-known pirate ship, had left her with little concern for conventions.

At first Belle had shared a cabin with the ship’s captain Mulan, but apparently the Chinese woman snored so loud that Belle hadn’t been able to sleep at all. Far from keen to share the shack with the whole crew, she had only two options left. Since one of the two remaining cabins was occupied by Phillip and Pastor Hopper, Belle had thought it would be the better idea to bunk with him instead.

Gold was sure she would come to her senses, but she returned every night and slept soundly in the bunk above him. She’d even dragged her trunk inside after two weeks.

He had never met any woman like her. Despite her soft nature, Belle longed for adventure. She could be a lady when it suited her. Most times, however, she wore men’s clothing while sitting on the crow’s nest looking out. He had started calling it her tower, mockingly, secretly admiring her braveness. He had always been skittish of heights.

Encountering her had been the first pleasant thing on his journey to find his son. Often he tried to imagine what kind of man Baelfire had grown into, if he looked like him, or if they had anything in common. If Bae still despised him. And he thought about Belle’s kindness, her smiles when she brought him tea in the afternoon and spent her time reading at his side. The way she talked, during those nights he couldn’t sleep. She told him how she ran away from her betrothed during a trip to Singapore with her father, finding Phillip, who was searching for his beloved Aurora, and their adventures before they set foot on _The Mighty Dragon_. And eventually he had trusted her with his own tragedy. After two months he was completely besotted.

When they reached Tortuga, Gold knew their journey had almost come to an end.

Belle burst with excitement when she first saw the isle. Mulan had promised to take her to a women-only thermal bath, away from the shore. By the way Belle’s eyes had lit up, Gold knew how much his companion longed to take a proper bath.

So while Belle was enjoying herself, he joined Phillip and Pastor Hopper on a trip to the tavern, to gather new information about the possible whereabouts of their loved ones.

When Gold returned to his cabin it was empty. Not sure what to do with himself he settled on his bed and took the book Belle was reading. Wrapping the ribbon she used as a mark around his hand, he started reading where she had left of. The giggle outside the door drew his attentions away; the women had returned.

When the door finally opened, the sight rendered him speechless. Belle was dressed in a blue dress with a corset. A very tight one, at that. Upon seeing her chestnut hair pulled up, he knew he was in trouble.

Belle gave him a smile when she spotted him sitting on his bed. “You’re back already? I thought you and Phillip were gathering information.”

“We have.” He tried hard to gather his senses, somehow managing to sum up the information for her.

“Where have you been?” He was proud his jealousy wasn’t evident.

“Mulan had to see a friend at the tavern.” She made her way to the corner of their cabin, pulling out a purse from her cleavage.

“Where the hell did you get that from?” He wasn’t sure himself if he was talking about the wallet, or how she had stuffed that thing into her dress.

“Some over-friendly jerk. Mulan nearly broke his arm.” Belle answered nonchalantly while stashing her prize inside her trunk.

“And you took his purse…” He hadn’t been aware of her criminal streak before.

“For safe keeping of course.” She smiled wickedly.

“Of course.” Gold felt his mouth going dry. This side of her made him want her even more.

“Did something interesting happen?” She started undoing the lace on her corset and he averted his eyes. Usually he made sure to retire after her to give her some privacy to change.

“No, it was all quiet. Not all of us can have adventures.”

She laughed heartily, and the sound made his blood boil. Clad only in her nightgown and stockings she made her way over the bed. “You lost my page.”

A quick glance at his hands showed him that he had indeed let go of the pages, shutting the book effectively.

Her blue eyes were sparkling mischievously and before he could apologize Belle had attacked him tickling his sides. He was shrieking, abased, trying to make her stop. He managed it by trapping her beneath him, and after a short struggle, she promised to behave.

The saner side of him wanted to pull away and end this madness. To stop this before it was too late. But the other side refused. The part that had been alone for so long and yearned for her touch. Being close to her intoxicated his senses.

Before he could think better of it, he pulled her lips to his. Instead of slapping him, like he anticipated, she returned the kiss.

Gold was completely unprepared for the passion of her kiss, the sheer ferocity of it. She was demanding, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. She managed to turn them around, straddling him.

“Took you long enough.”

He nearly missed her words. So she had done it all on purpose.

“Interesting, Miss Avonlea. And what are you planning to do now that you caught me?” He was whispering against her mouth, his hand holding her hips in place above his groin.

They parted to catch their breaths. Belle looked at him, for the first time seeming unsure, almost scared. Maybe she had second thoughts, and he had already received more than he deserved.

He sat up stroking her sides gently, keeping her close. When she didn’t make a move to escape, he kissed her again, keeping it gentle to settle her.

“We don’t have to do anything love.” He murmured while he moved to kiss her throat lightly, she smelled like lavender and roses.

“But I want to!” Her words came out as a whisper, and as if to prove her point she grabbed her chemise and pulled it off. The movements were awkward, due to their close proximity. His last shred of self-control and better judgment slipped away when he saw her naked in his lap. Kissing every inch that he could reach seemed like the best thing to do.

Belle was enthusiastic her sighs and gasps showing him exactly what touch she preferred. She seemed to like kissing him the most, never allowing his mouth to part from her lips for too long. He tried to lay her down but she refused wanting to stay in their position.

Stopping his ministrations he pulled her close again and looked at her closely. She was panting, her cheeks flushed and her eyes were dark. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

Gold carefully picked out the hair pins and let her hair cascade over her shoulders. Her locks were still damp; carefully he ran his fingers through it. She was drawing patterns on his chest with one hand while the other tangled in his hair.

He cupped her cheek in his right hand caressing it gently, moving his thumb lightly over her swollen lips.

His brave Belle was the first to break the silence. “We’ll be in Port Royal soon.”

He tightened his hold on her. “I guess you don’t want to stay with Mulan?”

“No, it’s not a pirate’s life for me.” She started scraping the nape of his neck.

“Phillip will be thrilled that you’ll join him.” He dared not to hope she would stay with him; she wasn’t that crazy.

“I’m sure he would be. But I don’t want to go to Pennsylvania; I’d rather see New York.”

It took a moment before he found the right words. He pondered on telling her that this was a terrible idea, that he wasn’t the man that she deserved. But she wouldn’t listen to him, no one decided her fate for her.

“I think that could be arranged.”

Belle smiled warmly and rewarded him with a kiss.

“Good, I don’t want to hunt you down and chain myself to you.” And then she captured his lips again.

Gold’s last coherent thought was that if she really wanted it, that was an option as well.


End file.
